leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these Champions would win? part 6
First off, I would like to apologise to my readers for the lateness of this post. My computer was acting up yesterday and people with actual work to do had priority for most of today. I also apologise for forgetting to provide an arena for this match (though that thankfully has not impeded the quality of the arguements. I promise that this will not occur again and, with that all said, it is time for me to announce the fates of our previous two champions! This was a very close match but, given the skill and determination of both Master Yi and Yasuo, it was not going to be anything else. Their was spirited defence of both champions by those who entered into the debate, which is always nice. After much deliberation on my part, I finally reached a verdict. The winner is Master Yi Those who argued in Yasuos favour will undoubtably want to know why I sided against them, given several lengthy and well reasoned arguements for him. After gathering all the information from the various arguements, I was left with two important conclusions. Conclusion one: Yi and Yasuo are practically equals when it comes to martial prowess. The overall impression I got was that Yi was faster and Yasuo hit harder. Yasuos mastery of the wind does give him an edge at mid-range combat and Yi would find it difficult to focus his injuries away in a one on one duel, but in the close quarters battle that this will inevitable become these two are equally matched based on the information given. Conclusion two: Mentally, Yi leaves Yasuo in the dust. This was the deciding factor for me. Team Yasuo did an excellent job extolling Yasuos combat abilities, but last time I checked no one had thought up convincing counter-arguement to Yis mental superiority. Yasuo is impaitent, emotional and arrogant, all of which lend themselves to him making a mistake, the chances of which will only increase as the duel wears on. Yi on the other hand possess zen-like calm and focus at nearly all times and has let go of the same things that would cause Yasuo to slip up. And while both have spent a considerable time training, Yi has far more experiance. Yasuo has only been recorded as participating in one battle, and from the language used to describe his efforts ("foolish to think his blade alone could change the course of the battle") it does not sound like it went well. Yi alone has turned the the tide in multiple battles that in all liklyhood were similar in scale to Yasuos and caused the Noxians to melt his home rather than risk sending troops in. Yasuo did defeat 3 very capable ionian warriors in 3 seperate duels duel, but none of them were of master Yis caliber and in any case victory over swarms of infantry would be the greater feat for warriors like Yasuo and Yi (Given that they rely on skill and speed to win rather than bum-rushing with Armour and a broadsword). It is not enough to guarentee a victory, but it does grant a big enough edge to Yi for me to declare him the Victor. Now that we have finally finish with our Ionian friends, Let us move on to our next champions. Where Yi and Yasuo relied on years of training and dicipline to achieve their deadly effiency, these next two are more than happy to rely on natural talent and bloodlust to carry them through. Pantheon, The Artisan at War and Olaf, the Berzerker both fight because their respective cultures informed them that killing was the most important part of being alive. But whose culture is stronger, I wonder? I do not think that an overly complex arena is needed here; just a grassy patch 500m in diameter. This should be moore than enouge for two melee enthusists. Vote below to determine the outcome but, before you do, I have two things that need saying. First, I am moving this blog to Fridays instead of Thursdays to compensate for my lateness and to make things more convienent for me. Second, there is a youtube video by someone named Hyun that shows Brolaf besting Pantheon in a fight. if anyone brings this up, I will discount their arguments from my final deliberation. Here are the rules for anyone unfamiliar Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favour. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Friday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. '' ''To make things easier, I will also provide the enviroment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accomodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable ingame (so no health potions or Rabadans deathcap or the like). A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armour and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions. I'm looking at you, Miss Fortune), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes observations, judgements and the journal of justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only otheir beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings). Help from sentient allies (such as Gangplanks Cannon Barrage) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that Corkis' ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and The legs on Rumbles mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. Now get debating! Category:Blog posts